<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconocimiento by Nanrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483913">Reconocimiento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanrose/pseuds/Nanrose'>Nanrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preventer Zero Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanrose/pseuds/Nanrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación del FIC Preventar Zero Force:<br/>Un año después de los acontecimientos provocados por Andrejev Ivanov y ahora como oficialmente líder de la ESUN, Relena no tenía descanso, Heero era su guardaespaldas de tiempo completo pero su relación continuaba siendo confusa. ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse?, ¿Qué debían significar esas miradas que él le daba? ¿trabajo simplemente? ¿Podrían algún día reconocer sus sentimientos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preventer Zero Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reconocimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  
</h2><h2>BÉLGICA, BRUSELAS</h2><p>Un año después de los acontecimientos provocados por Andrejev Ivanov y ahora como oficialmente líder de la ESUN, Relena no tenía descanso, Heero era su guardaespaldas de tiempo completo y aunque él la seguía a todas partes inclusive dentro de su propia oficina había días en los que únicamente cruzaban una o dos palabras.</p><p>Después de terminada una reunión Relena se encontraba revisando unos documentos sobre su escritorio, Heero la observaba con detenimiento sentado sobre el sofá de su oficina, miro sus labios apretarse, por momentos parecía que había algo ahí que no la convencía, se vio interrumpido por la mirada de ella.</p><p>-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Relena</p><p>-nada, continúa-</p><p>Momentos como esos hacían pensar a Relena la difícil tarea de descifrar la mente de Heero Yuy, la cual calificaba como un trabajo aún más difícil que mantener la paz entre la tierra, las colonias y ahora marte.</p><p>Suspiro al tan solo recordar los problemas que tenia encima</p><p>El planeta rojo se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para la ESUN, actualmente existían 2 colonias que orbitaban en él, F2 y D2, nombrados así por los dos satélites naturales de marte Fobos y Deimos. Actualmente la tierra, las colonias marcianas y las colonias terrestres trabajaban juntas para lograr la terraformacion de marte, los resultados habían sido muy buenos, un grupo de investigadores había logrado colonizar el planeta rojo y cosechaban ya su propio alimento, la colonia había crecido enormemente en los últimos meses y este logro desencadeno una serie de conflictos políticos.</p><p>Dmitriy Vasiliev era el hombre mas rico de la tierra y el espacio, líder de las colonias marcianas y dueño de la mas grande flota de transbordadores espaciales, había proveído del 50% del presupuesto en el desarrollo de esa colonia sobre suelo marciano, mas sin embargo la Tierra era el actual propietario del proyecto, al proveer esta de recursos y el desarrollo tecnológico que necesitaba, en un principio las cosas marcharon a la perfección pero algunos fracasos en la investigación trajeron disputas entre la tierra y las colonias marcianas, situación que puso sobre la mesa la posibilidad de cancelar el proyecto. Al poco tiempo de presentarse esta situación los colonos marcianos reclamaban su independencia en el proyecto con la intención de continuar la misión sin la intervención de otros.</p><p>Esa tarde Relena debía asistir a un evento distinto a esta problemática por lo que pudo despejar su mente un momento. Heero estaba muy cerca de ella controlando a su equipo de seguridad, en algunas ocasiones lo había sorprendido mirándola y desviando su vista tan pronto ella se percataba. Relena sonrió para sí, pero pensaba en que este tormento algún día terminaría matándola.</p><p>Al término del evento, Relena salió del lugar seguida de una decena de reporteros que la fotografiaban constantemente, Su posición, su pasado y su título Peacecraft la habían vuelto toda una celebridad, cualquier noticia de ella era sin duda una nota importante y de excelentes ventas, Hasta la forma en que vestía y su apariencia era una tendencia de moda.</p><p>Tan usual como siempre Heero la llevaría de vuelta a su residencia, tomo su asiento en la parte trasera del vehículo e inmediatamente cayo agotada. Heero volteo a mirarla por el retrovisor, su rostro estaba relajado, había cerrado sus ojos y su respiración estaba tranquila, debía aceptar que el motivo por el cual había decidido hacer de esto su vida no era con el único objetivo de cuidarla, si no… ¿de permanecer a su lado?, ¿Qué era esto que sentía por ella?, mil veces se había hecho esa pregunta. Por su parte Relena recordaba aquellos momentos en los cuales Heero parecía sentir algo más hacia ella, no era solo el simple hecho de hacer su trabajo, ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse?, ¿Qué debían significar esas miradas que él le daba?, ¿trabajo simplemente? La verdad era que en todo este tiempo no se había atrevido a enfrentarlo, temiendo que pudiera alejarlo de ella. Cuando volvió a abrió sus ojos nuevamente alcanzo a ver que él la estaba mirando, pero esta vez no desvió su mirada.</p><p>-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Heero sorprendiéndola</p><p>-si, perfectamente, es solo cansancio-</p><p>Al llegar al frente de la residencia Darlian, Heero bajo del auto para abrir su puerta, Relena bajo del vehículo y se detuvo antes de dar si quiera un paso.</p><p>-Heero….- había dicho su nombre sin pensar exactamente que decir después.</p><p>Heero la miro con la misma expresión de siempre, aparentemente desinteresada, pero sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa.</p><p>-gracias… por estar conmigo en estos momentos-</p><p>-no creo que debas agradecerme-</p><p>-pienso que jamás podría haber sido capaz de continuar sin ti- le dijo ella en un intento de hacerle entrever sus sentimientos.</p><p>-lo habrías echo bien de todas formas-</p><p>-realmente no lo creo- dijo esto último en voz muy baja casi para sí misma.</p><p>Relena bajo su cabeza y apretó sus labios debatía consigo misma si este era el momento correcto de decirle lo que realmente sentía y lo que significaba para ella, sin importar lo que el pensara.</p><p>-Heero prométeme algo-</p><p>Heero no dijo nada, pero continúo hablando de todas formas</p><p> -no te alejes de mi lado por favor- le dijo sin ser capaz de mirarle, era verdad aun sentía miedo que algún día él se alejara, ¿qué pasaría cuando ella dejara de ser un símbolo de paz o renunciara a su cargo? ¿se alejaría para no volver a saber de él jamas?</p><p>¿Aun pensaba que sería capaz de romper su promesa?, pensó Heero, Relena levanto su vista y lo miro, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la miraba con desaprobación, ¿acaso le había molestado su pregunta?</p><p>-Relena....- su nombre había escapado de sus labios, pero se detuvo al continuar, no podía describirlo en palabras ¿que era esa necesidad de tenerla cerca?</p><p>-te hice una promesa que no pienso romper-</p><p>Es verdad pensó Relena, recordando el momento en que él había prometido protegerla, estaba consciente de eso, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era que no solo lo hiciera por su seguridad como líder de la ESUN.</p><p>Relena limito sus propias palabras y contesto únicamente con una sonrisa. Heero coloco un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, lo que la estremeció al momento, después toco con suavidad su mejilla con mucha delicadeza, Relena se había quedado paralizada, había olvidado hasta de respirar, podía sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, estaba segura de que deseaba besarla tanto como ella deseaba besarlo a él. Relena lo miraba asombrada y agradecía que la residencia Darlian estuviera libre de miradas curiosas.</p><p>-debes descansar, volveré por ti en la mañana- se dio media vuelta y eso fue lo último que escucho decirle antes de retirarse. La había dejado sin palabras y mucho más confundida.</p><p>Esa noche Relena no pudo dormir, se levantó de su cama a mitad de la noche y salió al balcón de su habitación junto con mil preguntas rondando por su cabeza ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿qué es lo que siente por mí?, ¿tiene idea del daño que me hace cuando hace algo así?</p><p>Al otro día al llegar a su oficina sus nervios se estremecieron al darse cuenta de que en los próximos días deberían emprender un viaje a diversos países, para asistir a una serie de conferencias y eventos respecto a los nuevos proyectos que esperan la aprobación de la ESUN, lo que significaba que estarían muchísimo más tiempo juntos.</p><p>Para la noche de ese día Heero toco a su puerta varias veces y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar a su oficina, se tranquilizó tan pronto puso un pie adentro al verla durmiendo sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se acercó a ella y recordó las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, “no te alejes de mi lado por favor”, le había pedido nuevamente, la verdad era que reconocía que le había mentido, no lo hacía únicamente por ella, sino también por él, porque realmente deseaba estar a su lado.</p><p>Realmente disfrutaba verla así de tranquila y relajada y odiaba tener que despertarla, pero era necesario. Toco su hombro y Relena comenzó a abrir sus ojos.</p><p>-¿Heero?-</p><p>-te quedaste dormida-</p><p>Relena miro hacia el ventanal de su oficina había perdido total conciencia cuando todavía había luz de día.</p><p>-Estaré esperándote abajo para llevarte de vuelta- le dijo antes de retirarse.</p><p>Camino a la residencia, Relena veía a través del cristal del automóvil y se recriminaba por no poder haber sido capaz de expresar sus sentimientos y la angustia que esto le provocaba, a pesar de todo y después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo una tonta chiquilla, pero sabía bien el porqué se detenía, le aterraba el miedo a perderlo, deseaba saber lo q pasaba por su mente, ¿que era ella para el?, le había dicho que siempre la protegería pero, ¿sentía acaso lo que ella sentía?.</p><p>No se hablaron en todo el camino, pero los pensamientos no se detenían. El cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente y en el trayecto la lluvia comenzó primero con ligereza hasta convertirse en una tormenta al llegar a la residencia, Heero bajo del vehículo con un paraguas negro lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos perfectamente a ambos y abrió la puerta del auto para que ella descendiera.</p><p>-Gracias Heero- le dijo al voltear a mirarlo, Heero le ofreció su brazo para caminar con él escaleras arriba, Relena dudo un momento de hacerlo, pero termino aceptando su ayuda y sintió retorcer su estómago, esta cercanía la hacía ponerse nerviosa, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la mansión donde sabía que en poco tiempo su mayordomo la abriría.</p><p>Ya frente a la mansión el techo los resguardaba de la lluvia, Relena soltó su brazo y Heero se volvió hacia el auto, lo siguiente que debía escuchar era la puerta del auto abrirse, cerrarse y el sonido del motor alejarse, pero esta vez para su sorpresa no fue así, esta vez solo escuchaba la intensa lluvia chocar contra el suelo, quizá estaba alucinando pero hasta podía sentir su mirada, se giró y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, el continuaba ahí con sus ojos fijos sobre ella, aun con el paraguas abierto recargado sobre su hombro, la miraba de la forma en que solo él sabía hacerlo, esa mirada que la paralizaba y le hacía perder el habla por completo. ¿Qué le había impedido irse? ¿Tenía algo importante que decirle? Se sintió aterrada de lo que él pudiera decirle.</p><p>-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto Heero a Relena en el momento en que el dio un paso más hacia ella. Se había percatado que Relena tenia algo que la angustiaba.</p><p>-Si, es solo que yo…- dudo un momento sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero después de un momento el cual sintió como una eternidad se atrevió a decir aquella pregunta que tanto la torturaba.</p><p>-¿Que soy yo para ti Heero? -</p><p><em>“¿quién es Relena Peacecraft para mí? </em>pensó Heero.”</p><p>Había debatido consigo mismo esa pregunta, intentando descubrir lo que sentía y de una cosa podía estar seguro, no quería separarse de ella, reconocía que tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, jamás se había apegado a algo, lo que sentía no podía explicarlo.</p><p>Relena bajo su rostro al darse cuenta de que él no le diría nada, no podía soportarlo.</p><p>-Disculpa- le dijo y se giró rápidamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por detener sus lágrimas.<br/>
<br/>
-tú le has dado valor a mi vida- le dijo.</p><p>Relena volteo a mirarlo en ese momento y la realidad era que no necesitaban palabras, ambos sentían lo mismo, no podían estar equivocados, esa necesidad de uno del otro. Relena tenía una fuerza sobre natural sobre él y gracias a ella había podido comenzar a conocerse a sí mismo.</p><p>Heero se acercó un poco más y la distancia entre ambos fue rompiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar su rostro muy cerca de el de ella, tomo con una de sus manos su rostro, mientras con la otra continuaba aún sujetando el paraguas, en ese momento se dejó llevar de nueva cuenta por sus emociones, toco sus labios con los suyos de la misma forma que había sucedido en otras ocasiones. Fue un beso tierno y delicado, pero con la intensidad que solo él podía hacerle sentir.</p><p>Cuando se separaron el seguía tocando su rostro y el único ruido presente continuaba siendo el de la lluvia. Relena estaba atónita, únicamente podía escuchar y sentir a su corazón palpitar de forma acelerada. Relena desvió su mirada, toco sus labios y pensó para si <em>¿realmente esto acababa de suceder?</em></p><p>Heero no aparto su vista de ella, observando sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, sin darse cuenta había descubierto algo más que le gustaba de ella.</p><p>Heero tomo su mano gentilmente y la retiro de sus labios. Debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para no besarla nuevamente. Había olvidado por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, aunque la sombrilla les daba la privacidad necesaria.</p><p>-Debo irme- dijo él siendo el primero en romper el silencio</p><p>Relena se limitó únicamente a asentir, continuaba si poder articular palabras.</p><p>-descansa pasare por ti muy temprano-</p><p>Sabía a lo que se refería, debía comenzar su viaje mañana y su primer destino sería la capital Rusa por lo que debía estar lista en el aeropuerto justo antes del amanecer.</p><p>Tan pronto Heero se retiró, Relena se recargo contra la puerta de entrada, toco sus labios nuevamente, aún tenía la sensación y el calor de Heero. No pudo evitar sonreír. Él la había besado, la había besado nuevamente.</p><p>Al otro día tal cual Heero le había prometido estaba listo para llevarla al aeropuerto, pero esta vez él no sería quien conduciría, en esta ocasión el estaría viajando con ella en el asiento de atrás del vehículo y la verdad era que ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido y mucho menos teniéndolo tan cerca, se habían besado en otras ocasiones, pero no había sido de la misma manera, esta vez había sido esperado por ambos, sintió que habían compartido algo más que un beso, habían compartido sus sentimientos.</p><p>Desde su llegada al aeropuerto la prensa ya la esperaba, tan pronto bajo del vehículo, se sintió sonrojar al tocar la mano de Heero cuando él se la ofreció al salir, realmente estaba costándole mucho trabajo actuar con naturalidad cuando él se encontraba con ella, su sola presencia la hacía ponerse nerviosa, pero si de algo se había encargado de enseñarle su carrera política era esconder sus emociones, ante la mirada de cualquiera pareciera que no había sucedido nada. Relena sonrió gentilmente y continuo su camino.</p><p>Relena deseaba, imploraba un momento a solas con Heero pero no viajarían solos en el avión, pensaba en lo injusto que era, que justo en el momento en el que su relación parecía haber llegado a un nuevo nivel no podían hablar sobre el tema.</p><p>Ese mismo día por la tarde debía asistir a una pequeña reunión junto a todo el consejo de la ESUN y sus miembros en Rusia, situación que definitivamente no le daría algún momento a solas con Heero o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>